Helios Games III
October 10 - October 13, 2013 3:00 PM (CEST) Queen Antonia is desperately seeking noble warriors to come forth and fight for her honor in the Helios Games. Collect Insignia of Honor from PvP quests or from slaying worthy monsters and earn rewards. Worthy monsters (+/- 5 levels) will drop Insignia in stacks of 1 / 2 / 5 / 10. A special arena 8 FFA (Free For All) is introduced just for the Helios Games! Insignia will automatically tally into your progress record. Any insignia brooches in your inventory can be sold or thrown out with no negative effect on your progress. Progress *50 Insignia = Helios Surprise Chest *150 Insingnia = file:drak14.png 20 *310 Insingnia = x5 Blessing of Haste *490 Insingnia = x999 Essences of Destruction *740 Insingnia = file:drak14.png 30 *1060 Insingnia = x20 Universal Healing Potion *1405 Insingnia = x3 Fine Bronze *1830 Insingnia = file:drak14.png 40 *2335 Insingnia = x10 Blessing of Haste *2870 Insingnia = x999 Essence of Vitality Abduction *3495 Insingnia = file:drak14.png 60 *4210 Insingnia = Herald of Glory (7 days) *4960 Insingnia = Silver Helios Amulet *5800 Insingnia = file:drak14.png 80 *6740 Insingnia = Gladiator Chest *7800 Insingnia = file:drak14.png 120 *9000 Insingnia = file:drak14.png 250 + Winged Armor Total = file:drak14.png 600 + + x15 + x999 + x20 + x3 + x999 + + + + Winged Armor Quests *Let the Games Begin: Speak to Shady Jon, Adamantios and Athina ... 30, *Capture the Flag: Compete in a Capture the Flag (FFA8) match ... 10 *(re) Be There or Be Square: Complete 25 PvP battles ... 50 *(re) Honor the Victors: Win 15 battles ... 100 Shop | | | | | |} 8FFA Capture the Flag All players in the match will compete against one another to grab and maintain possession of the flag as long as possible. Rules of the game: Exhibition fight for honor and glory *All player have unique color identifiers and will start at opposite locations of this circular arena. *Capture the Flag and defend it from all other players. *The longer you hold the flag, the more Insignias of Honor you will win - it will cost some life force, though. Holding the flag grants you Event Progress points over time and deducts 2% of your hitpoints. *Invulnerability buffs can be picked up to create an immunity from damage for 8 seconds. *Using escape or "movement" skills will cause you to drop the flag. *If you die, you will drop the flag (if you are the bearer) and lose more and more Insignias of Honor until you head back into battle - so don't dawdle! (Please note that you will NOT be charged in andermant to revive, despite the warning) -- reviving is free and will transport you back to your starting location. *You will be rewarded directly in Insignia of honor. NO badges of honor will be distributed. *To "win" a match be the last one holding the flag as the clock runs down (3 min). Flag bearer.png tttttt.PNG 8ffa ctf ing.png Category:Events